User talk:Ryan.
Blab blab blab, as my signature says to do! ---- Hello and Welcome! Glad your interested! At the moment we are just begining the Nature Wiki, so the first thing to do would be to make it good enough to qualify for the Wikia Spotlight, then we can get more users to join. I think if we can perhaps get about 20 "good" articles and maybe 3 admins (including me and you), then we might be ready, until then we just have to work hard, I would like you to try and do what the "What to do Spotlight"(on the main page) says, it gives you good idea of what we need, also find other things you could improve, if you show that you can give enough of your time and effort in to this Wiki, I will make you an admin in almost no time. So have fun helping out!Oh, and by the way if you want your signature to work here, you will have to make the User:Ryan./Sig page here as well...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Landspout I just had a look at that article, I like the picture, it's very nice. By the way do you know any references for it, becuase here we are quite similair to Wikipedia, this is and encyclopedia on Nature. And try to find a reference source other than Wikipedia, becuase that too is a Wiki, have a look at the "Eagle" article, it should give you an good idea of what we want here. Thanks again for your time!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Ummm... I will have a look for some references for it. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 06:13, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Signature Oh, you have made a signature page, but it does'nt seem to work, maybe if you remove the "SUBST"? Lets see: --Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:16, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, you should remove the "SUBST" part here...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:18, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... seems to automatically do it. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 06:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, I guess Wikia is'nt excaltly the same as Wikipedia, there somethings different...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there doesn't seem to be checkusers or bot status. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 06:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Actually there are checkusers, but only Staff can be one, and there are Bot statuses, and by the way, got anymore info for the Landspout article?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah well that is pretty much "no" bot status or checkuser if only a few can be one. :P Ummm, I think I might be able to get some more info for the landspout article... --rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:30, 26 December 2007 (UTC) That good, by the way can I know your country so I can compare our time zones, so that I will know when you will be on?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:32, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes sure, Australia. rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, that seems to be good, you can be available with me and without me.....--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, and I always have my computer on during the day because on many other sites I am either an administrator or play some other important role on a website. When I'm online but don't respond to things I may be playing my keyboard. If you need me on IRC I will be in #uncyclopedia and #illogicopedia, all day also. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Better caption? Can you give me a better caption for the image to be featured or is the one on the picture ok?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Just tell me here...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I just put it on the image's summary... rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Much to say... 1)I have put the water spout picture on the main page as you can see... 2)Question: Do you know any languages other than English? 3)Lets find some other contributers who can help us here, about 1, 2 or 3 would do, know anyone who might be interested? thats about it...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 15:17, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Um, no, unfortunately I am a boring one-language person :P but if you want I can use Babel Fish quality translations... And I know plenty of people who can contribute, I'm sure I'll see many in places today. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 23:25, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Seeing me everywhere, eh? I just like to make my userpage on every Wiki I can, some Wikis I don't even know the subject, like in gaming Wikis(I am much for encyclopedic content), but I try to make myself useful by reverting vanderlism and such, so anyone you know who would like to contribute here?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:11, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Umm, do you by any chance know any British users who might be interested?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:18, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Well Illogicopedia is mostly British, I'll see if I can get some. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 07:28, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Umm, I don't want many, just one faithful user would do...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 08:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, well I've already asked about 4, that shouldn't matter, eh? --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 09:00, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, no, I will pick the best contributer to become an admin, its just I want British becuase of the time zones, so I am planning to make you, Elassint and one British all admins, though I would'nt mind and would actually be happy if you asked more than one person...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 10:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well you might have a hard time picking one British, they all have excellent skills as admins. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 10:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Or maybe not too hard of a time, after all I will not only pick them for their admin skills, I will see which one of them is the most interested in Nature. So, got any more info, pictures or anything at all for this Wiki?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 11:42, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I hope to make a few articles today. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 23:23, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Conglatulations Ryan.!!! You have earned your admin-ship here on the Nature Wiki! I can see that you already have experience with the tools and know how to use them, but here on the Nature Wiki, I do not want you to use your tools very often, only use them when really need. For example, if a person has seriously vandalised three times then you may block him/her. Or if a article is useless including its name and has no good versions of it then only delete it, etc, etc... Also remember that admins are the people who approve and decline featured content, etc. The difference between Featured and Main page featured is that featured means the article was nominated on the Nature Wiki:Featured content and had enough support votes, but featured on the main page is something we(admins) simply choose to feature, also remember to paste the correct templates on the articles talk page, for featured paste and for featured on the main page paste , also paste on the featured article/media... So much to say, can't say all, so if you want to know anything or need anything then please come to me! Once again, congratulations! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC)